


Don't Want To Lose Her

by mouseinthemidnight



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Songfics [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Kaiba/Reader - Freeform, Songfic, rick astley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseinthemidnight/pseuds/mouseinthemidnight
Summary: Kaiba hasn't realized how little he shows you how much he needs you.





	Don't Want To Lose Her

_They told me that she had found somebody new_

__But I don’t believe it_ _

__

Seto frustratedly slammed his hands against the keyboard of his computer. He had been trying all day to focus. Usually, by this time of the afternoon he would have gotten a good amount of work done. Today, he just couldn’t keep his mind from wandering.

 

On his way through the lobby of the KaibaCorp building that morning, he had overheard the receptionist gossiping quietly with the janitor. He wouldn’t even have heard them, had he not been forced to wait on the elevator to arrive to take him up to his office. The two of them had been talking about you. You were Seto’s girlfriend. Or so he had thought until now.

 

__They said I would soon find out she was untrue_ _

__But I just can’t see it_ _

 

His stomach had been twisting since the moment he had heard the receptionist say you had lately been talking to another guy. She must have noticed Seto had been listening in, because she had lowered her voice even quieter to tell the intrigued janitor the guy’s name. Seto was certain he had heard the name Ryou Bakura.

 

Bakura was the resident dreamboat of Domino High. Girls frequently flocked and showered him with gifts and compliments, desperately vying for his attention. Not only was he gentle and courteous, but he also had a foreign accent. The accent alone was enough to steal a girl’s heart.

 

Unlike the receptionist, the janitor hadn’t bothered to lower his voice at all as Seto had dazedly stepped into the finally-arrived elevator. He had openly stated that it was only a matter of time before you left Seto.

 

__Maybe I’m wrong to doubt it_ _

__And now that I think about it_ _

__If ever I lost her love_ _

__I’d be nothing, nothing without it_ _

__

Seto slid the chair back from his desk, far enough that he could bend over and rest his head in his hands. It had been eight hours since then, and he had had no success in keeping their words from replaying in his mind. When he had first entered his office and sat down to work, he had been denying any possibility that you would leave him. After all, he reasoned, when you and Seto first began dating, you had told him that you understood he would often be busy with work and that you would be patient with him. Yet, now, eight hours later, the sickening feeling of jealousy and worry had only worsened. What if you __had__  decided to leave him for someone else?

 

Well, he wasn’t just going to let someone take you from him. He rose from the swivelchair and pushed it away, heading for the door and subsequently the elevator in a flurry of his long coat. As he marched through the lobby to exit the building, the receptionist looked up, startedly almost dropping her stack of papers.

 

“Sir?” She timidly called after him. “Wh-what should I tell anyone who’s trying to get into contact with you…??”

 

“I’m ****not****  gonna lose her!” He answered severely and stormed out to his limo.

 

__I don’t wanna lose her, lose that girl_ _

__After all that we’ve been through_ _

__I don’t wanna lose her, lose that girl of mine_ _

__

Seto had told his chauffeur to drive as quickly as possible, but your house was several miles away from KaibaCorp. Although there was little traffic on the road, considering it was the middle of the workday, the entire ride dragged for him. His mind was in a whirl with multiple variations of anger and confusion. He planned to demand answers from you. How dare you leave him for someone like Ryou Bakura? Why would you leave him in the first place if you had already told him you were going to be patient with him?

 

__I couldn’t imagine life without her love_ _

__I just couldn’t take it_ _

__If you wanted to know how well I would get on_ _

__I don’t think I’d make it_ _

 

The limo suddenly slammed to a halt at a red-light. The chauffeur in front nervously apologized, explaning that it had changed from yellow to red too quickly, but Seto was far too angry to listen to his excuses. As the teenage businessman glared out his window at the little neighbourhood the limo was now driving through, he spotted a man and woman walking their dogs down the sidewalk. The man grinned down at the woman and kissed the top of her head. The smile that she returned him with was one of purest love.

 

Suddenly, the anger blazing in Seto’s vanished. It was quickly replaced by the lightness of realization, then the heaviness of overwhelming sadness.

 

__Maybe I just don’t show her_ _

__And now that I think it’s over_ _

__I maybe should shout about it_ _

__‘Cause I’d be nothing, nothing without it_ _

 

He realized it could only have been something he’d done to drive you to this decision. You had always been faithful to him and listened to his troubles, offering him advice when he needed. It hit him just how little he had ever thanked you for all of your patience and consideration. Now that he thought about it, the most he had given you were complaints and an unpleasant attitude. If there was any reason you would make this decision, it could only be because he never showed you how much he appreciated you. You had every reason to leave him for that, but if you did, Seto wouldn’t know what to do with himself. The mere thought of it had already thrown his life off-kilter.

 

__I don’t wanna lose her, lose that girl_ _

__After all that we’ve been through_ _

__I don’t wanna lose her, lose that girl of mine_ _

__

After what felt like years, the limo finally pulled to a stop at the curb in front of your house. Seto flung the door open and stood. His long legs were cramped—not from lack of space within the vehicle, but from tensing with anxiety. He shouldered the the pain with a determined grimace and moved towards your front door, giving it a firm knock.

 

You answered the door and stared up at him with tired, questioning eyes. You were dressed in an oversized sweater and your hair was undone, falling loosely and wildly over your face. It occurred to him that he had never actually seen you in street-clothes, but only in your school uniform. Truly, he had never spent enough time with you to notice what you looked like outside of school and work.

 

“Seto?” Your brows furrowing slightly in perplexity, you pulled out the smartphone from the back pocket of your jeans to check the time. “Why aren’t you at work?”

 

__I’m gonna make a new start_ _

__And bring her back to my heart_ _

__‘Cause what I found out about her_ _

__I just cannot live without her_ _

__

The weight of sadness fell away from Seto’s chest to see you and that you were willing to talk with him. Before he knew what he was doing, he had bent to your level and wrapped his arms tightly around you, pulling you against him and relievedly resting his head on top of yours. You gave a soft, surprised squeak of protest, but he wouldn’t let you go.

 

__Maybe I just don’t show her_ _

__And now that I think it’s over_ _

__I maybe should shout about it_ _

__‘Cause I’d be nothing, nothing without it_ _

__

“Y/N,” He breathed out into your hair, his voice low with guilt. There were so many ways he could apologize, all of them dancing on the tip of his tongue, yet none of them managed to escape his mouth with coherence. “I’m sorry. You… you do so much for me… I don’t want to lose you. … don’t ever leave.”

 

You took a few moments in stunned silence, before slowly, hesitantly wrapping your arms around his waist. “Okay… it’s alright.” You had honestly never seen Seto so shook up before, and you definitely didn’t want him feeling that way.

 

He sighed deeply, holding you slightly closer with one hand and cupping the back of your head with his other hand, resting it against his chest. You let him embrace you for a few moments, quietly laying your head on his shoulder and very lightly stroking his back comfortingly.

 

__I don’t want to lose her, lose that girl_ _

__After all that we’ve been through_ _

__

 “I… wasn’t planning on leaving you.” You finally spoke.

 

Immediately, he opened his azure eyes wide to stare down at you. “Really? I… but I thought that Bakura kid…”

“Bakura?” You took a moment to understand as to what he was referring. “… my friend? He’s been teaching me how to play Duel Monsters.” You looked up and saw the disbelief written all over his expression and couldn’t resist a snort of laughter. “Were you jealous?”

 

“I… no.” Seto flushed, taking a small step back. He huffed and crossed his arms. “I was just… under the impression that you preferred his company to mine.”

 

You smirked. “Aw… don’t be like that.” You hugged him again. “I’d never leave you, Seto.”

 

Seto melted a little in your arms, and pulled you close again, exhaling softly. “Good.”

 

The two of you stood for a few moments in each other’s arms.

 

“… you know… __I__ can teach you much more about Duel Monsters.”

 

“Oh, yeah?... Do you have the time for that?”

 

“I make the time.” He kissed the top of your head.

 

__I don’t wanna lose her, lose that girl of mine…_ _

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Rick Astley. I've got a series of Yu-Gi-Oh reader inserts with different songs of his.


End file.
